gleek
by Otaku0001
Summary: There is a new girl at school and Sam has taken an interest in her. She looks like just any other goth nerd but something about her is different. She joins the glee club and is accepted immediately. But things aren't as easy as they seem she is keeping a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Jackie POV

I stood in front of Mickinely high school. i was dreading going in. I hate being the new kid. Every one would look at me weird because of the way i looked. I have short black hair (like a guys hair cut) and bangs that swoop to the side covering my right eye. i had some red thrown in. i wore black skinny jeans an anime belt, an anime t shirt and a black hoddie. i was kinda skinny and i tend to have bruises a lot and i can't hide them. my skin is super pale its like white. i can't stand all the stares i get. I picked up my skatebord took a deep breath and walked into the school. ifound my way to the office with no trouble and grabed my schedual. i started towards 1st perioud. of course people were staring and whispering. on the way to 1st perioud i saw these big jocks surounding a smaller kid. i can't stand seeing other kids getting bullied. the jocks were shoving him back and forth between each other. i walked up behind who i assumed to be the leader. i tapped him on the shlder and as he turned i sluged him. i stood infront of the kid being shoved. "Leave him alone." i said calmly. the all looked at me and laughed. "Whats a gay little emo like you doing standing up for that gay fag?" one asked. i smiled and walked up to him. "Because dicks like you pick on kids who are better than you to feel better about yourselfs." his face got red and he raised a fist. "oh what you gunna do hit me?" i asked "Go ahead." He swung his fist and i ducked grabbing his arm throwing him over my sholder. i stood up "Anyone eles wanna swing?" i asked. they all stepped back. i grinned "Thats what i thought" I turned to the kid. he was staring wide eyed at me. i nodded to him and started walking towards 1st perioud. i sat down in AP Algebra redy to get through the day.

~3 periouds later~

i managed to get through my first 3 periouds without to much troble but when i got to 4th perioud spanish all the seats in the back were taken and i got stuck sitting up front. the whole perioude it felt like some one was staring at me. i mean most people do stare but i felt like the same person the whole time. After class I gathered my things and the boy from earlyer walked up to me. " thanks for saving m earlyer." he said. i nodded to him. "Don't mention it." he smiled at me. i kept my face some what blank. "So whats your name?" he asked. "I'm Jakie who are you?" i asked as we started towards the door."I'm Kurt." he stated. "so jakie are you new here?" i nodded. " i thought so i have never seen some one like you here." he stated. I nodded. we walked towards the lunch room together. 'So jackie do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" he asked. I shrugged " not like i have any one eles to sit with." he beamed "Great did you bring or are you buying?" he asked. " I brought." he nodded "Then fallow me." he said leading me to a table with some kids at it.

Ok pause here thought time. I just meet this kid and im allredy sitting with him and his friends at luch it was creeping me out . im not a social person. when i get into a big group of people i get really quite and awkward. ok done thinking back to where we were. we sat down and Kurt was greated and then every one looked at me. i waved awkwardly. "Kurt whos the dude?" a kid with a mohawk asked. "This is jackie SHE saved me from kurfoskie and his lakies today." Kurt explained. the dude loked at me. i gave him an icey glare. Kurt pulled me down next to him. "Jackie this is puck finn blaine rachel marcadies santana brittney artie tina mike and sam." he intrduced me to them alli nodded to each one of them and i locked eyes with sam. he smiled at i don't know why but i smiled back. The rar occasion i do show emotion it is usually anger. any way Kurt got out his luch and i pulled out mine. it was an apple and a water bottle. kurt looked at me. "Jackie is that all you have?" I nodded. he looked at me worried. i ate the apple and drank the water. i didnt really talk much and sam and i had a saring contest. after luch sam and i walked to 6th perioud turns out we shared 6th and 7th perioud together. I sat in the back asusual and sam sat next to me. i had stopped paying attentin to the teacher and was doddleing. sam threw a note infront of me. we passed notes for the rest of class.

(S is sam J is jakie)

S: Hey jackie i'm bord

J:what do you want me to do about it?

S:IDK just wanted to talk to you

J:well what should we talk about?

S: what do you do for fun

J: I sing and watch anime

S: anime

J: you know the big eyed japanese cartoons

S: really?

J: yes what do you do?

S: play sports and sing

J: sports? so are you a jock?

S: no i get picked on but not as bad a kurt and blaine

J: why do you get picked on?

S: cuz im part of glee club

J: oh thats a lame reason to be picked on

S: tell me about it

thats where our conversation ended because the bell rang

7th perioude was english. we didn't pass notes because we were on seprate sides of the room. after 7th perioud i had a free perioud. so i decided to wander around the school. I found the adutoriume. i sat and did all my homework. i finished a few minutes after school let out. i threw my stuff in my bag and grabbed my i pod. i made sure the room was empty and i plugged my i pod into some speakers and started a song. this seemed like a good place to sing out my pain and mabey have some fun. the song started.

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made

Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

i finished the song landing in a pose my arms wrapped around myself. i smiled and decided to sing another song.

I, don't don't don't believe I fell asleep talk's a waste of time  
The roller coaster that I rode with her on Valentines  
And all I see I don't don't don't believe  
And what you see is what you get with me  
Wasting all your time

Going all the way, looking so helpless  
Everyday  
Daddy's little defect  
All the same  
Keep your secrets away from me

If you want to be mine  
So don't don't don't make a sound your father's around to play with your head  
The gift-wrapped guilt-trip kisses left you naked in your bed  
And all I see don't don't don't believe  
And what you see is what you get with me  
Wasting all your time  
Wasting all your time

Going all the way, looking so helpless  
Everyday  
Daddy's little defect  
All the same  
Keep your secrets away

Going all the way, looking so helpless  
Everyday  
Daddy's little defect  
All the same  
Keep your secrets away

Letting go  
Letting go again  
Letting go  
Letting go and your left with nothing  
Let go it will be alright  
it doesnt matter cause it's free to waste your life

I, don't don't don't believe I fell asleep talk's a waste of time  
The roller coaster that I rode with her  
Wasting all your time  
Wasting all your time

Going all the way, looking so helpless  
Everyday  
Daddy's little defect  
All the same  
Keep your secrets away

Going all the way, looking so helpless  
Everyday  
Daddy's little defect  
All the same  
Keep your secrets away

Going all the way  
Going all the way

Going all the way, looking so helpless  
Everyday  
Daddy's little defect  
All the same  
Keep your secrets away

Waiting for you  
If you wanna be mine

this time i finished tears in my eyes. i couldn't stop now so i sang another song this time one just to cheer me up befor i went home to him.

Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.  
I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.  
Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and...

Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.  
I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.  
Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and...

When you're in black slacks with accentuating, off-white, pinstripes  
Whoa, everything goes according to plan.

I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.  
Because you say so under your breath.  
You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
Never looked better, and you can't stand it

Next is a trip to the, the ladies room in vain, and  
I bet you just can't keep up with, (keep up) with these fashionistas, and  
Tonight, tonight you are, you are a whispering campaign.  
I bet to them your name is "Cheap", I bet to them you look like shh...

Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears.  
And keep telling yourself that "I'm a diva!"  
Oh and the smokes in that cigarette box on the table,  
they just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin.

I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.  
Because you say so under your breath.  
You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
Never looked better, and you can't stand it

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
I've never looked better, and you can't stand it

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
I've never looked better, and you can't stand it

And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.

And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.

And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.

This time when i finished there was an applause. i looked out and saw the glee club sitting there clapping. 'when the hell did they get here i thought.' mr. schu walked up. "Jackie that was amazing." he said. i shook my head and grabed my i pod. "No it wasn't." i grsbed my bag and bord. "What do you mean it was wonderfull you hae a real talent. you should join the glee club." i thought for a moment it would be a good reason not to go home. i nodded "ok i gess i could try it." he smiled and had me go sit down. i sam wave at me. i hoped off the stage and sat next to him. and with that every one had preformed a song of there choice mr schu wanted me to go again because they came in towards the end of my song. i walzted back to the stage and whispered a song name to the band.

Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside,you're in ruins

One, 21 Guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and I ...

When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul  
Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins

One, 21 Guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and I ...

Did you try to live on your own?  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire?  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone  
When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died,you're in ruins

One, 21 Guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
One, 21 Guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky

You and I

i finished the song and hoped off the stage and we were dissmissed

**A/N: hey this is my first glee fic so please be nice no flames the songs in this chapter were Demons by imiagine dragons,**

**daddy's little defect by sugercult, There's a good reason these tables are numbered honey i just haven't tought of it yet by panic! at the disco, and 21 guns by green day**

**LOVE,**

** otaku001~**


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie POV

I grabbed my board and started towards the door behind most of the club. i watched the group they all seemed so close. i shouldn't be here im an outsider. i was lucky to even talk to them once i don't deserve to be part of the glee club. i got lost in my depressing thoughts and didn't notice Sam waiting for me by the door. i would have walked right by him if he hadn't reached out and grabbed my arm. i had jumped and hissed when he grabbed my arm. he had grabbed one of my newer brusies. he didn't know though because i had them covered. he instantly let go of me. "Jackie are you ok im sorry." i shook my head. "No it's ok Sam im fine just wasnt expecting thst." he nodded "So could i walk with you?" he asked awkwardly. i nodded and we went to my locker, turns out his was close by. i opened my empty locker and put all my books in it and hung up some posters. i had a Panic! at the disco poster and a Fairy tail poster. he waited for me to finish and we walked out of the school in silence. as w approched the front door he spoke up. "You have a really pretty voice." he said blushing looking down. i gave him a small smile "Thanks." i whispered. "i'm glad you joined the glee club." he said. i nodded "Me too i think i will be fun." he nodded "Yeah we are all pretty close and have a good time but it kinda sucks some times we get picked on a lot." i frowned "That dose suck no one deserves to be picked on." 'except me' i thought finishing the sentence. he nodded. i set my board down "well i better get going i have to be home soon." "i could give you a ride if you want." he said hesitantly. i thought for a moment and nodded "ok." he smiled and took me to his truck. i threw my board in the back and climbed into the passenger seat. he drove me to a crappy little neighbor hood to a small little run down house. he looked at it. "You live here?" he asked. I nodded "Got a problem with it?" he shook his head "No i just figured a nice girl like you would live in a nicer house." i smiled and blushed as he said that. "well i better get going thanks for the ride see you tomorrow." i said hopping out of the car. he nodded and waved. "bye Jackie." i ran to the front door and opened it slowly looking around making sure he wasn't around. i stepped in and shut the door quietly. i snuck up to my room hiding my things under my bed. i plugged my i pod into the charger and snuck down stairs. i looked around making sure he wasn't here. the house was empty it was jut me all alone. i smiled and went to the kitchen and started dinner. i got out a pot and filled it with water and put it on to boil. whial i was waiting i started singing and dancing around the kitchen.

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off of love, drunk from my hate,  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me and I love it.  
Wait! Where you going?  
"I'm leaving you"  
No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.  
Here we go again  
It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped  
Who's that dude? I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe  
When you're with 'em  
You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them  
You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em  
So lost in the moments when you're in them  
It's the rage that took over it controls you both  
So they say you're best to go your separate ways  
Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her  
Next time you show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window "pain"

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby, please come back  
It wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll lay my fist at the drywall  
Next time? There won't be no next time!  
I apologize even though I know its lies  
I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
I'm just gonna

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

by the time i finished the water was bubbling. i added the pasta and started cooking the sauce. i was sining as i finished cooking.

I can see your shadow layin' in the moonlight  
I can feel your heart beat playin' on my right side  
Every night I long for this, makin' up what I miss  
I can hear you breathin', lettin' out a sad sigh  
You try so hard, to hide your scars  
Always on your guard

Don't, don't let me go  
Don't make me hold on  
When you're not  
Don't, don't turn away  
What can I say  
So you won't  
No don't, don't let me go

I can see the skyline fadin' in the distance  
Tears are comin' down and I'm tryin' just to make sense  
I don't listen to the radio, just the engine and the road  
I wonder if my words are makin' any difference  
I dream and then it seems to end  
But always comes again

Don't, don't let me go  
Don't make me hold on  
When you're not  
Don't, don't turn away  
What can I say  
So you won't  
No don't, don't let me go

I'm comin' down to where you're standin'  
I need you now  
Or you'll be watchin' me hit the ground  
With a crash landin'

Don't, don't let me go  
Don't make me hold on  
When you're not  
Don't, don't turn away  
What can I say  
So you won't  
No don't, don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

by the time i finished the song the food was done. i made two plates and put the left overs in the fridge. i ate my food and set my plate in the sink leavin a plate for him out. i ran upstairs to my room and and sprawled out on my bed. i grabbed my i pod and turned on an anime.

~1 hour later~

"JACKIE!" i heard my dad call me. he was clearly drunk again. I forced my self down stairs. as soon as i entered the room i was shoved to the ground. "You little piece of garbage you didn't clean anything up whail i was gone." he spat kicking me in the stomach. he picked m up by my shirt. "You should have never been born." he said throwing me to the ground again he started hitting and kicking me calling me names telling me how useless i am. he eventually stopped and i crawled up to my room to inspect my wounds. i had a few bruised ribs sevral cuts on my body and one on my cheek and a bruise around the cut, nothing to bad. i wrapped my ribs and bandaged my cuts. i crawled into bed putting on some music. falling into a nightmare filled sleep.

~the next day~

i woke up and and got dressed. i wore a pair of checkered skinny jeans a black t-shirt with Edward elric on it. i threw on a hoddie and a black wool cap grabbing my things and leaving before dad could wake up. i grabbed last nights leftovers and ran out the door. i plugged in my headphones and hopped onto my board and rode to school. When i got there i saw Kurt being thrown in the garbage and Blaine was about to be thrown in. i rode over and shouted. "Incoming!" running down one of the jocks throwing them in the trash. I stopped in front of them. they set Blaine down. "Oh look its the new emo chick." one stated. i smirked "leave them alone they didn't do anything to you." "oh what are you going to do write sad poetry. its none of your bisness what we do to these two." he replied. i sighed "so it looks like we are doing this the hard way. you can put him down and leave them alone or i can kick your ass." they laughed "Your just a girl how are you going to beat us?" i took a fighting stance and 2 of the 4 ran at me. i dodged and knocked there heads together and shoved them to the ground. one ran up behind me. i spun around and got punched in the jaw. i laughed "You punch like a girl." i punched his jaw dislocating it then hit several pressure points. he fell to the ground and i looked at the last one. "You going to go or do i have to kick your ass to?" he let go of Blaine and ran. i walked over to the dumpster and helped Kurt out. Blaine and i pulled him out. his jacket was covered in something wet and sticky. he took it off. "Well now this is ruined and i forgot my extra at home. I took mine off and gave it to him. "Here take mine i have an extra in my locker." he took it gratefully then noticed my arms were covered in black blue and yellow bruises and cuts. "Jackie what happened to your arms?!" he exclaimed. i mentally slapped myself 'idiot better hurry and come up with something fast.' "Oh i.. um.. fell down some stairs im ok." i lied. they looked at me skeptically but nodded. we walked into the school and were greeted by Sam Fin Quinn and Rachel. Quinn waved us over. the three of us walked over. Quinn gaped at my arms. "Jackie what happened?!" "I just fell down some stairs im fine." i answered they gave m the same look as Kurt and Blaine gave me. i shook it off we all talked before class started. when the bell rang telling us to go to class i went to my locker grabbing anther jacket and my books for the day. the first 4 periods went by fine and i met up with the glee group for lunch i sat by Quinn and Mercedes today. after lunch i went to my locker with Sam and grabbed my books for the last two classes. sam and i passed notes again.

S: hey Jackie

J: hey Sam

S: what really happened to your arms?

J: i just fell down some stairs.

S: no you didn't your a terrible liar

J: None of your bisness how i got hurt

S: did you get beat up?

J: im not answering any more of these questions

S: Fine

J: its perfectly fine

S: your stubbourn

J: I know

S: so are you ready for the glee club meeting after school?

J: yep i can't wait

S: can i give you a ride home again?

J: i don't see why not

S: great

this is where our conversation got cut off because he had to go to gym for 8th period. I went to the glee room and did all my home work finishing with #0 minutes to spare. i ran to my locker and put my things away. i grabbed my board and backpack. i walked back to the glee room with 10 minutes left to do whatever. i decided since im in the glee room i might as well sing. so i dug out my i pod and started a song

Look what he's done to you  
It isn't fair  
Your light was bright and new  
But he didn't care  
He took the heart of a little girl  
And made it grow up too fast

Now words like "innocence"  
Don't mean a thing  
You hear the music play  
But you can't sing  
Those pictures in your mind  
Keep you locked up inside your past

This is a song for the broken girl  
The one pushed aside by the cold, cold world  
You are  
Hear me when I say  
You're not the worthless they made you feel  
There is a Love they can never steal away  
And you don't have to stay the broken girl

Those damaged goods you see  
In your reflection  
Love sees them differently  
Love sees perfection  
A beautiful display  
Of healing on the way tonight  
Tonight

This is a song for the broken girl  
The one pushed aside by the cold, cold world  
You are  
Hear me when I say  
You're not the worthless they made you feel  
There is a Love they can never steal away  
And you don't have to stay the broken girl

Let your tears touch to the ground  
Lay your shattered pieces down  
And be amazed by how Grace can take a broken girl  
And put her back together again

This is a song for the broken girl  
The one pushed aside by the cold, cold world  
You are  
Hear me when I say  
You're not the worthless they made you feel  
There is a Love they can never steal away  
And you don't have to stay the broken girl  
You don't have to stay the broken girl

i finished the song with tears in my eyes then i noticed Mr. Shew standing in the door way. i shut off my i pod. i dried my eyes "Hey Mr. Shew." i said my voice breaking. he came up and hugged me. i stood there for a minute absorbing what was happening then my tears broke free. i cried for a few minutes trying to calm down and when i did i looked up at Mr. Shew. "please don't tell. It will only get worse if you do." he gave me his big sad puppy dog eyes. "please." i begged and he nodded. he let go of me when the bell rang and i went over to my seat and waited for the rest of the glee club to show up. soon every one had gotten here and we started. "Welcome every one this week im going to give you a project I want all of you to pick partners and sing a song of your choosing the only requirement is that it means something about yourselves." every one gets up and picks partners. there is Fin and Rachel Kurt and Blaine puck and Quinn Brittney and Santana Mercedes requested to be by herself and i was with Sam. Sam and i sat next to each other and we started talking about songs. most of the songs i thought of were about child abuse or were some what Gothic then suddenly i thought of the perfect one. " how about secrets by one republic?" he smiled "That's a great idea Jackie." we agreed on it just as it was time to go. we walked out to Sam's truck. we sung along with the radio as we drove to my house. each of us stealing glances at each other. when we got to my house i sat in the car for an extra moment. "so what day should we meet up to work on our project?" Sam asked me. "How about Thursday we can practice at my house." i said. he nodded and wrote down his number and gave it to me. i went inside with a big grin on my face forgetting to check make sure dad wasn't in the room. i walked and and was thrown to the ground and kicked repeatedly. "You little whore who the hell was that you were with outside?" dad yelled at me. I sat up and threw up some blood. "HE's a friend we had a project together and he gave me a ride home." i croaked out. He laughed "Friends you don't deserve friends you are scum garbage a whore!" he shouted shoving me to he ground pulling out a knife. he pulled my jacket and shirt off me tossing them somewhere. he pinned me to the ground and started carving into my skin. it felt like words. as he was doing this he was shouting insults at me. when my stomach was covered in blood he flipped my over and started carving into my back. i screamed as he did this. once i was covered in blood he got up and left me to bleed by the door. i grabbed my bag and pulled out my phone and called Sam. he picked up at the first ring. "Hey Jackie." he said cheerfully. "Sam i need help." i said tears streaming down my face. "what is it Jackie/" he asked worried. " come to my house hurry the front door is unlocked. please hurry im hurt and need help." i cried. "Hold on Jackie im on my way im not that far from you how badly are you hurt?" he asked "It's bad Sam." i answered. "It's going to be OK Jackie im almost there just keep talking to me." "Sam It hurts." i said quietly "It hurts so much." "It's ok Jackie im coming." he said i heard a car door slam in the background. "Sam when you come in you have to be quite." "ok Jackie im coming in." he said and opened the door hanging up his phone. he looked down and saw me. Running over to me. he lifted me up in his arms. "Jackie?!" he exclaimed. "Sam help me." croaked before passing out.

~several hours later~

i woke up in a small room i looked down and saw i had been bandaged up. i sat up in a bed. the room was unfamiliar to me. i heard the door open and i looked and sam walk in. "oh god your awake jackie." i nodded "sam what happened i rember you coming to get me then everything went balck." i said. he explaind what happened. he had found me brought me to his house and bandaged me up. after he explaind what happened he helped me get my t shirt on and we went out to the front room. i saw a little boy and girl watching tv. sam and i walked passed them into he kitchen. he offered me some food and i excepted greatfully.

**A/N: this seems like a good stopping point hope you all enjoy songs in this chapter are Broken girl by Matthew West, Don't Let Me Go - The Click Five, Love the Way You Lie - Eminem**

**LOVE,**

**Otaku001~**


	3. Chapter 3

i woke up in a small room i looked down and saw i had been bandaged up. i sat up in a bed. the room was unfamiliar to me. i heard the door open and i looked and Sam walk in. "oh god your awake Jackie." i nodded "Sam what happened i rember you coming to get me then everything went black." i said. he explained what happened. he had found me brought me to his house and bandaged me up. after he explained what happened he helped me get my t shirt on and we went out to the front room. i saw a little boy and girl watching tv. sam and i walked passed them into he kitchen. he offered me some food and i excepted gratefully. sam made me a sandwich i sat across from him. "Jackie who did that to you?" He asked. "I can't answer that sam." I said looking him in the eyes. "Why not?" He challenge. "Because sam it will get worse if i tell." He got up and walked over to me "Jackie let me help you please" he begged. I looked down and shook my head. He pulled me into a hug and in that instance i broke down. I cried into his shoulder. Some how we slipped down to the floor. He held me till i calmed down. "Why do you care about me? Why do you care so much sam?" I asked voice cracking. " because ... i... just i don't know but i do and i want to help i want to be the one you can come to when your in trouble. Your shoulder to cry on." He answered. I looked up at him "it was my dad." I said quietly "but you cant tell or it will get worse. Sam look at me i mean it it will only get worse if you tell." He nodded and hugged me again "Jackie can you stay here tonight so i know you will be ok?" I shrugged "if it will make you feel better than sure but i need to get some things from my house first." He nodded and we left to my house. When we got there i snuck in threw my window and pulled sam in behind me. He sat on the bed whail i packed an overnight bag. I grabbed a pair of jimjams some red skinny jeans a black vampire knight t shirt. I threw it into my black and purple bag. I smirked at sam. He was sitting wide eyed looking around my room. I grabbed my phone charger and i pod charger and we climbed back out the window into his truck. We got back to his house and i put my bag in his room with my other things. I walked out to see sam being hugged by the two small children in the living room. I leaned against the door frame and watched sadly. I wish i could have a loving family. Sam noticed me and waved my over. I walked over and he pulled my into another hug. I smiled and just leaned against him. The 2 little children started tugging at me and sam. "Sammy whos she?" They asked. We broke apart and sam picked up the boy "this my friend jackie." He answered smiling. The younger girl pulled at the hem of my shirt and reached her arms up. I bent down and picked her up. "Thats mavis and this is jamie." Sam told me gesturing to the children. I smirked " nice to meet you to." Mavis smiled at me "your pretty." She said. I blushed not used to complements. "Thanks mavis so are you." Mavis beamed at this. Sam and i entertained the kids till about 8 then we had to put them to bed. I helped mavis while sam helped jamie. I got mavis into bed and just as i was about to leave she stopped me. "Jackie can you sing me a song please?" i nodded and walked back over. "What kid of song do you want?" I asked. She shrugged " what ever you can sing." I smiled and started a song.

Will you count me in?

I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place

It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying dry and warm  
_[Another version of the song says: "Under covers staying safe and warm"]_  
You give me feelings that I adore

They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while  
now just take your time  
Wherever you go

But what am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way?  
I just mmmmm

And it starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while  
Now just take your time  
Wherever you go

Dada dumdudum dumdadadadadum  
Ohbodododododododum mmm mmm

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

And it starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
'Cause you make me smile,  
Baby just take your time  
Now holdin' me tight

Wherever, wherever, wherever you go  
Wherever, wherever, wherever you go

Wherever you go  
I always know  
'Cause you make me smile  
Even just for a while

When i finshed she was asleep so i went to find Sam. I walked into jamies room and saw sam singing to jamie. I smiled and leaned against the door. Sam finished singing and jamie was almost asleep. "Goodnight sammy." he whispered befor falling asleep. i smiled and Sam turned around walked up to me. We walked to his room. i grabed my things and went to the bathroom to change. i wore some baggy fuzzy Black pants with hello kitty on them and a baggy tshirt with Rin and Len Kagimine on it. i walked into sams room. "So where am i going to sleep?" i asked. he pointed to the bed. i shook my head. "No you get the bed i will sleep on the floor. "No you sleep on the bed Jackie i will be fine on the floor." "No sam i can't it's your bed i can sleep on the floor." He sighed "It's pointless to argue with you isn't it?" I nodded. he gave and handed me a couple of pillows and blankets. i set up on the ground next to his bed. he turned off the lights and we bolth got into our beds and fell asleep.

*Dream*

I was standing in my living room there was a puddle of blood on the ground in the middle of it was a small girl about 8 with pink hair wearing a black eyes widen and i tried to move to her but my legs wouldn't move. "LUKA!" i called to her "LUKA!" she turned over. "It's ok big sister i will be in a better place now." she said closing her eyes. i fell to the ground "I'm sorry luka i'm sorry i couldn't protect you." I cried."I'm sorry." The scene changed and it was me and Luka when she was 5 and i was about 8. dad was hitting me with an empty beer bottle and luka was cowering in the corner. I was screaming begging him to stop. he did but he went over to luka and grabbed a fist full of her pink hair and dragging her to the middle of the room. he was about to hit her and i jumped in front of her. his fist connected with my jaw breaking it and i screamed.

*end*

I sat up screaming tears pouring from my eyes. sam was kneeling in front of me. he pulled me into his arms "Jackie its ok it was just a dream it can't hurt you anymore. he held me while i finished crying. soon i calmed down. "Do you want to talk about it jackie?" he asked. I shook my head and hiccuped. "You know if you talk about it it it will help." he said. I stayed quite for anthor minute. "It *hiccup* was a dream *hiccup* about my little sister *hiccup* luka." i whispered. Sam gave me a confused look. "I thought you were an only child." i shook my head. "i used to have a little sister. Her name was luka she had pink hair and green eyes. she died when she was 8." Sam hugged me tighter. "Can i ask how she died?" he asked. "She committed suiced she was sick of getting hurt and watching me get hurt and she was always bullied by every on. One day she just decided she couldn't take it any more and killed her self." I said starting to cry again. He rubbed my back. i reached for my bag and pulled it over. I pulled out a small picture and a light pink bow."See this is me and Luka when she was 7 and i was 10." he smiled at the picture. "What about the bow?" he asked pointing to it. i smiled at it "It was luka's she had a large collection of them this is the only one i kept it was her favorite. i put the rest with her body when we burried it." he nodded we sat there together for another moment when i started falling asleep on sm he lifted me into his bed and we fell asleep.

~the next morning~

I woke up curled up against sam. i smiled slightly and slipped out of bed without waking him up. i slipped out of the room and walked to the kitchen. i looked in the fridge and saw eggs and ham. i pulled them out and looked in the pantry. i saw pancake mix. i smiled and grabbed it. i started cooking breakfast for every one. i heard the pitter patter of little feet and turned when they entered the room. i saw Mavis. she ran up and reached her arms up to me. I grinned and lifted her up. "Morning Mavis." "Morning Jackie! what are you making it smells yummy." she asked excitedly. "I'm making pancakes eggs and ham." she clapped her hands "I was right it is yummy!" i smiled and set her down on the counter so i could flip the pancakes. we sat in silence for a moment. "Hey Jackie could you sing to me again?" she asked. I smiled "Of course."

Underneath the moon  
Underneath the stars  
Here's a little heart  
For you  
Up above the world  
Up above it all  
Here's a hand to hold on to

But if i should break  
If i should fall away  
What am i to do  
I need someone to take  
A little of the weight  
Or I'll fall through

You're just the one that I've been waiting for  
I'll give you all that I have to give and more  
But don't let me fall

Take a little time  
Walk a little line  
Got the balance right aha  
Give a little love  
Gimme just enough  
So that i can hang on tight

We will be alright  
I'll be by your side  
I won't let you down  
But i gotta know  
No matter how things go  
That you will be around

You're just the one that i've been waiting for  
I'll give you all that i have to give and more  
But don't let me fall  
Don't let me fall

Underneath the moon  
Underneath the stars  
Here's a little heart  
For you  
Up above the world  
Up above it all  
Here's a hand to hold on to

You're just the one that I've been waiting for  
I'll give you all that I have to give and more  
But don't let me fall

You'll be the one that I'll love forever more  
I'll be here holding you high above it all  
But don't let me fall

she clapped at the end. I noticed sam leaning against the door frame. he smiled and walked over hugging me. I smiled he let go of me and i started to get some plates ready. i set mavis on the ground. "Mavis go get jamie up so we can eat." She nodded and ran to get jamie. a few minutes later they bolth ran into the kitchen. we all sat down and ate. after we finished the little ones went to go get ready for school and sam ansd i did dishes. when we finished we went to get ready. I wore some blue skinny jeans a baggy plaid tshirt with a white under shirt with the sleeves bunched up at my elbow and my black converse. i took lukas bow and put it in my hair. i packed up all my things and grabbed my skate board. I walked into the kitchen and saw Sam's parents sitting at the table. His mom noticed me. "Hello who are you?" she asked i stifly waved "I'm Jackie sam's friend" She smiled "Oh thats great! It's nice to meet you Jackie! I'm " i nodded and sam walked in. "oh morning mom, dad." he greeted them. his dad nodded to sam and his mom waved. "Sam why didn't you tell us your girlfriend was coming over?" "oh um i'm not his-" "It was kinda unexpected." sam said cutting me off. they nodded. "Come on jackie we have to take Jamie and Mavis to school. I nodded and fallowed him ot the door Jamie and Mavis waiting for us by sam's truck. I threw my things in and shut the door. "Sammy can we walk today please?" Mavis asked. sam shrugged "I don't see why not." she smiled and clapped her hands. i set my board on the ground and got on it planning to ride beside them all slowly. Jamies eyes widen when he saw it. "You can skate board?!" he asked excitedly. I nodded. "Could you give me a ride?" he asked. I looked to sam and he nodded. i nodded to jamie and set him on my board and got on next to him. " We will wait up ahead for you guys." i told sam and mavis. With that i took off. Jamie grabbed my legs so he wouldn't fall off. we were about half way to the elementary school when we saw an empty skate park. i stopped. "How about we wait her for your brother and sister?" i asked he nodded. i started showing him tricks when i heard my name being called. i stopped and saw sam and mavis waiting for us. i grabbed jamie and we all walked the rest of the way to the school. we dropped them off and then went back to sam's truck and left for our school.

**A/N:ok heres a good stoping point the songs are COLBIE CAILLAT-****"Bubbly" LENKA- "Don't let me fall"**

******LOVE,**

******Otaku001~**


	4. Chapter 4

we walked through the front door of school and started towards our lockers. as we were walking i saw kurt being corrnered by so bullies again. "Sam you go to your locker i will be there soon." I told him hopping on my board. i road through the crowd towards kurt. there was this huge kid standing in front of him. he was the same one i stood up to on my first day. what was his name again kroffski. i smirked and barrled towards him shouting."Incoming!" i jumped using the bottem of my board to knock one of kroffskis lackies on the ground. Kroffski turned to me "What do you want?" he spat. I smirked and hopped off my board. "What no hello?" i asked smirking "In answer to your question i want you to leave my friend over there alone." He just glared at me and turned back to kurt raising his fist. just as he was about to hit Kurt i jumped infront of his fist. his fist collided with my wounds i got yesterday. i felt the warm sticky liquid seep through the bandages. i fell some blood seep into my mouth so i spit it at kroffski's shoes. kurt gasps. i look up at kuroffski my glare filled with fire. "You are going to regret that." I said befor sweeping my leg out knocking him over i look at his 2 lackies. "You want some too?" i asked my voice filled with hate. the turned and ran. I looked down at Kroffski. "You are going to stop messing with kurt or so help me god i will murder you!" I growled my eyes a blaze. he nodded and i turned to kurt. "Come on Kurt lets go." he nodds and takes my hand and we walk off. "Remind me not to get on your badside." he said as we walked. I laughed. as soon as we turned the corner i slumpped against the wall. "Jackie?! are you ok?" he asked worried. I unzipped my hoddie . There was a patch of red on my undershirt. Kurt gasped. "Jackie what happened?" he exclaimed. "it was nothing could you go get sam?" i asked. "What but i need to get you to the nurse!" I shook my head eyes widening in horro. "No i will be fine i just need sam." Kurt frowwned "Fine but if i go get him you have to go to the nurse." I sighed "Fine just hurry befor i lose more blood." he nodded and ran off to get sam. A few minutes later Kurt and sam ran up to me Blaine Finn Rachle and Quinn trailing behind them.. i was pushing down on my side trying to slow the bleeding. sam's eyes widen. "we have to get her to the nurse." Rachle said trying to keep calm. the all nodded in agreement. sam and blaine reached down and lifted me carrieing me to the nurse. once we got there they waited out side and the nurse patched me. "So you going to tell me what happened?" she asked I shook my head. she sighed. "Well i'm not going to force you but your friends out there will want an explanation."I nodded and she let me go out to them. the nurse pulled sam aside to tell him something about me. the rest of them looked at me expecting an answer. I just looked at them not saying a word. "So you going to tell us why you are bleeding?" Rachle asks "Because we deserv an answer." that last comment lit me. I laughed "Thats funny Rachle. No im not going to give you answer you all barley know me i have only been her for 3 days! I apperciate your guy's help but it's my bissnuse not yours!" I stomped off. when i got out of there i ran for the aduitorium. ounce i got there i slumped down into the front seat. i curled my legs up into my chest and cried. 'great they probely mad now i won't have any friends again. just like last time. i'm just a waste of space nobody needs me. i'm all alone again.' i thought sadly to my self. 'why is it that every where i go i screw up. i shouldn't be here i'm not worth the space. "No" I said aloud "Luka wouldn't want me being all mopy and depressed." I touched the bow in my hair. i pulled out my i pod and put on a song after climbing onto the stage. as the song started i clapped and stomped along with it.

Are you worth your weight in gold?  
Cause you're behind my eyelids when I'm all alone  
Hey, stranger, I want you to catch me like a cold.  
You and god both got the guns, when you shoot I think I'd duck.

I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free.  
We said, "No more war, no more clothes!  
Give me peace.  
Oh kiss me!"

Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane!  
Drop our anchors in a storm.  
Hey! They will never be the same,  
A fire in a flask to keep us warm.  
Cause they know, I know  
That they don't look like me.  
Oh, they know, I know  
That they don't sound like me.

You'll dance to anything!  
You'll dance to anything!

Oh I'd confess, I'd confess, in a room where I'm blessed.  
But he didn't come and speak to me,  
Or put my heart at ease.  
And I believe that half the time  
I am a wolf among the sheep  
Gnawing at the wool over my eyes.

I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free.  
We said, "No more war, no more clothes!  
Give me peace.  
Oh kiss me!"

Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane!  
Drop our anchors in a storm.  
Hey! They will never be the same,  
A fire in a flask to keep us warm.  
Cause they know, I know  
That they don't look like me.  
Oh, they know, I know  
That they don't sound like me.

You'll dance to anything!  
You'll dance to anything!  
You'll dance to anything!  
You'll dance to anything!

Fix me, or conflict me.  
I'll take anything.  
Fix me, or just conflict me.  
Cause I'll take anything.

Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane!  
Drop our anchors in a storm.  
Hey! They will never be the same,  
A fire in a flask to keep us warm.  
Cause they know, I know  
That they don't look like me.  
Oh, they know, I know  
That they don't sound like me.

You'll dance to anything!  
You'll dance to anything!

i finished poseing my head tilted one arm in the air upward and the other out pointing downward. I smiled 'that was luka's faviroute song. she would sing it every day. she would sing and dance around the park sining it till she turned 6 thats when the bulling started. they picked on her because her hair was pink, becuse she was diffrent. soon they figured out that it didn't bother her. so they started making fun of everything about her. her friends diched her and all she had left was me. i tried my best to protect her from bullies. i would always take her beating from dad so she would have less brusies. all we ever wanted was to be left alone we thought it would be bteer if we just cut everyone off. no matter what happened we kept getting hurt. i closed off for awhile and luka stayed her bubbly sweet self botteling her other emotions inside untill she just exploded. All she wanted was to be free. i smiled and thought of another song for her.

Is there a heart inside the night  
I can feel its vital signs  
The beat goes dry, and the spirit dies  
(Ohhhhh)  
I wanna dig this Tinseltown til it's six feet underground  
It's safe to say that timing is everything (is everything)

I wanna be free, I wanna be loved  
I wanna be more than you're thinking of  
Everything seems to be estranged when you're alone...

Played our parts and covered ground  
Drowned our sorrows, laid em' down  
My memory is keeping the effigy

I wanna be free, I wanna be loved  
I wanna be more than you're thinking of  
Everything seems to be estranged when your alone...

One day I'll stop keeping track  
And give myself time to react  
One day... one day...

I wanna be free, I wanna be loved  
I wanna be more than you're thinking of  
Everything seems to be estranged when your alone...

Wanna be free, wanna be loved  
Wanna be more than you're thinking of  
Everything seems to be estranged when your alone...  
Ohhhhh... (Yeah!)  
I finished and looked up and saw sam. he was sitting in the chair next to my things. he smiled up at."Don't stop keep going." he said still looking at me. "Why don't you come up and sing one i will sing you another song after." I smiled back at him. he nodded and ran up.

When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_[to fade]_

i smiled. "Nice song choice." he grinned. "Ok i sang for you now you sing again for me. i nodded and started thinking of songs to sing. i couldnt think of anything so i picked one randomly from my i pod.

Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time  
Come on just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me  
Good, good now we're making some progress  
Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat  
And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well  
Don't you see, I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue?

Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives

Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives

Applause, applause, no wait wait  
Dear studio audience, I've an announcement to make:  
It seems the artists these days are not who you think  
So we'll pick back up on that on another page

And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well  
Don't you see, I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue

Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives

Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives

Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen  
Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen  
Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen  
Swear to shake it up, swear to shake it up

Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives

Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes

i finished and saw him clapping. i hopped off the stage putting my i pod in my bag. "we should get ready for next class." I said softly. he nodded and we started walking towards the excit. once sam was out the door i called back "I know you all were hiding in here next time rachel don't move around so much." with that i left. sam and i walked to my locker and i grabbed the things i need and we headed towards 2nd perioude.

~Skip to lunch~

at luch i went and sat next to sam. Kurt sat across from me. "Jackie i just wanted to apoligiz for earlyer." i smiled and nodded to him. "Thanks Kurt i forgive you." he grinned. "So do you want to go prom dress shopping with me quinn and Mercedes?" he asked. i thought for a moment. "I gess i could." he grinned "Great! do you have a date yet?" he asked. I shook my head. "I'm the new kid so i dought any one would ask me." I said. he looked over to sam really fast then back to me. "Thats to bad." i nodded "but i don't mind going by myself." he gave me a sad look and nodded. we gossiped for the rest of lunch.

~Skip to glee club~

sam and i sat in the back next to quinn and puck. "Well every one today is friday so lets see what you have for us. Sam and i went second to last. i gave the band or music and nodded for them to star.

SAM:

She is running  
A hundred miles an hour in the wrong direction  
She is trying  
But the canyon's ever widening  
In the depths of her cold heart  
So she sets out on another misadventure just to find  
She's another two years older  
And she's three more steps behind  
JACKIE:  
Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?  
Or does anybody even knows she's going down today  
Under the shadow of our steeple  
With all the lost and lonely people  
Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me  
Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?  
BOLTH:  
She is yearning  
For shelter and affection  
That she never found at home  
She is searching  
For a hero to ride in  
To ride in and save the day  
And in walks her prince charming  
And he knows just what to say  
Momentary lapse of reason  
And she gives herself away

If judgement looms under every steeple  
If lofty glances from lofty people  
Can't see past her scarlet letter  
And we never even met her  
JACKIE:  
He is running  
A hundred miles an hour in the wrong direction

we finish and go back to our seats. Every one had clapped and with that we finished glee club and it was now the weekend.

**A/N: songs are PANIC! AT THE DISCO-"Hurricane" PANIC! AT THE DISCO- "I wanna be free" THE RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS-"Your gardian angle"**

**LOVE,**

**Otaku001~**


	5. Chapter 5

sam drove me home. wehen i was about to get out he stopped me. "Jackie?" i looked at him "Yeah sam?" "Will you go to prom with me?" he asked rushing his words out. i stared at him wide eyed letting it sink in that he just asked me out to prom. a smile broke out on my face. "Iwould love to sam!" i answerd i kissed him on the cheek and jumped out of the car. "See you monday." I waved and walked to my front door. i peaked inside and saw dad wasn't home so i set my stuff in my room and went to make dinner. i made fish sticks and went up to my room locking the door. i ate happily and then watched some anime. after a few hours i heard dad get home. hopefully he would go easy on me tonight. i heard him call my name. i ran downstairs.i was greated with a punch in the face then hit over the head with a beer bottle. i fell to the ground aand got kicked a few times. after that he passed out on the floor. i stood up and brushed myself off. i reached into his back pocket and took his wallet. from his wallet i took 500$. i tucked his wallet back into his pocket and ran back up stairs to bed. i went to sleep around 11 so i could go meet kurt at the mall at noon. It's a long ride on my skate board. i fell into a dreamless sleep.

~the next day~

I got up at 8 and took a shower. staying as quite as i possibly could. i dried off and put some make up over myt legs, arms and sholders. Then i got dressed. today i was waring ripped black leggings, a red tutu, a black Panic! at the disco t-shirt, black convers, and a red fishnet glove that came to my elbow. i grabed my 2nd back pack it had Prussa (From hetalia) on it and slung it over my sholder. i grabed my board and ran out the door befor dad could wake up. i hopped on my board and took off. whial i was riding i dugg through my bag and pulled out my head phones. i started some music mummbling the lyrics under my breat. About half way to the mall i stopped at a coffe shop and got some breakfast. i got a blueberry muffin and a small coffe. i ate whial i rode to the mall. i arrived at the mall right at 12. I rode my board through the mall looking for kurt quinn and mercedes. i spotted them on the first floor. I jumped on the rail of the stairs and rode down. i jumped sticking the landing and rode over to them. unfortunetly i couldn't stop fast enough. i called out "INCOMING!" and they jumped out of the way. i crashed into a plant bed. They rushed over "Jackie!" the exclaimed. i smiled and stood up brushing my self off. "I'm ok. not of of my best landings." they continued looking me over. "Guys i'm fine i have had worse." i told them. the nodded and backed off. "So where to first?" i asked. KUrt and mercedes grinned. they took mine and quinns hands leading us to a dress store. once inside we all started looking around. every one but me found somthing. mercedes and quinn went to try on what kurt and them had found. kurt frowned at me. "Jackie where are the things you picked?" he asked "I didn't pick anything it was just to girly." i said with a shrug. he thought for a moment. "Ok we can try some other stores befor we go. i grinned "Thanks kurt." once quinn and mercedes finshed we were on to the next store. this one had better choices for me. I grabbed three dresses. i tried the first one on. i was red strapless dress that went to the floor. i walked out to show Kurt. "So what do you think?" i asked. "I think it dosn't fit you personality." I nodded and went to try on the second on. it was a black strapless that came to my knees. it had a black belt with a red rose on it positioned on my right hip. i walked out and kurt gasped. "Jackie its amazing!" he said. mercedes nodded in agreement. quinn looked me over. "Yeah it fits you." i smiled and went to change back to my clothes. i bought the dress and we went to roam the mall for a few more hours. we were walking to the food court for lunch and i saw hot topic. "Hey guys i will catch up with you im going over there." I said making a bee line for the shop. They all decided to fallow in the store i went strait to the anime section. i bought 3 new t shirts sevral key chains and a super amazing jacket it had bummy ears on the hood. i loved it. after that i left and saw the three of them waiting for me. i smiled and waved at them. the ran up to. "How can you walk out of there smiling?" Kurt asked. i grinned "Cuz i got new anime stuff i thought there wouldn't be anything here." I explaind. the gave me a confussed look. i showed them my stuff. the only thing they approved of the jacket. after that we went to lunch. i got fried soba from a japanes shop. i smiled and sat to wait for every one. the all came back and sat down. Kurt and Quinn had a salad Mercedes had pizza. when i pulled apart my chopsticks and dug in the all stared at me. "What are you eating?" Kurt asked. i grinned and slurpped up some noddles. "I'm eating fried soba! Do you want to try some?" i asked. He looked at it hesitantly "I'm not sure." I rolled my eyes "It's super tasty." i sang. he took a forkfull and ate it. his eyes widen "This is amazing!" i smirked and nodded. i let quinn and mercedeseat some. the reaction was the same. we all finished eating and went to the parking lot. i hopped on my board and left. I got home and snuck in with out being noticed. My dad was making out with some slutty chick on the couch. i hung up my dress and new clothes. I grabbed my phone and texted sam.

J:Hey 2am

S: hey jackie. why do you type like that?

J: my 2 key i2 broken

S: oh. so whats up?

J: I ju2t got home from the mall. i went prom dre22 2hoping with Kurt Quinn and Mercedes

S: That sounds fun

J: It wa2 what are you up to?

S: Getting Jamie and Mavis into bed

J: tell them I 2ay hi :)

S:Ok i will

I heard my name being called.

J: I got to go dad2 calling i will txt you later

S: :( ok be careful

J: I will

I slipped my phone into my pocket and ran downstairs. i entered the room expecting to be smacked. I looked at dad and saw him and the slut sitting on the couch.I looked the slut over. I felt like i had seen her befor. I thought back and rembered her being around for a while she used to date dad befor we moved she must have fallowed us here. I nodded to them. "Jackie this is Kelly she is going to be your new mom." My eyes widen a little but i caught my self. "Nice to meet you kelly." She looked at me with disgust. My dad stood up walked over and hit me. he hit so hard i fell to the ground. Kelly walked over smirking. "You will call her mom from now on." I nodded not wanting to get to beat up. Unfortantly life is a bitch. Dad k8cked me in the stomache a few times then Kelly threw an empty beer bottle at my head. I stood up and started towards my room when my phone fell out of my back pocket. dad grabed it. I still hd my txt from sam on the screen. "WHO THE HELL IS SAM!" my dad screamed at me. "He is a friend." I told them he threw my phone at me and it hit my head leaving a big bruise. i grabed it and dad shoved me down. "YOUR SUCH A LITTLE WHORE!" he screamed kicking me. Kelly grabbed me by my hair and drug me to the middle of the room so they had more places to hit. the beat me bloody. once they realised i was about to pass out the stopped. I grabbed my phone and got ready to dial sam's number when kelly walked into see me . She grinned like a mad woman and walked over and started kicking me in the ribcage with her high heels. i started to scream then passed out for a few seconds. i woke up and they were bolth gone. I sat up and coughed up blood. I crawled up the stairs to my room to inspect my wounds. the ones from befor had opened back up and i was positive sevral ribs were broken. i txted sam

J: 2am I'm Calling the cops

Then i dialled 911

a woman picked up the phone. "911 whats your emergancy?" i coughed up more blood "I'm being abused." "What is your current location?" she asked "1346 nort umberlan street hurry i can't stay awake much longer i lost a lot of blood." i answered trying to put pressur on my open wounds. " An ambulance is on the way please stay on the phone with me." She told me. "OK" i answered "Who all will be in the house?" she asked "My dad and his girlfriend." "Ok." i heard the cop cars pull up to the house. I hung up the phone. I heard some one break down the door i got up to go to the paramedics. i coughed up blood and colapsed on the floor. i heard some one enter the room. three people rushed over to me and flipped me onto a strecher. they picked me up and started carring me to the ambulance. I saw Kelly and dad get shoved into a cop car. i was taken to the hospital the whole time i was asking for sam. i passed out. I woke sevral hours later and my i had been bandaged up. The first person i saw was sam. I smiled up at him "Hey sam." he looked up "Jackie!" he exclaimed happily. tears of joy on his face. I took his hand. I Pushed my self into sitting position and saw the whole glee club sitting there. I looked to sam knowing he called them all. i was instantly hugged by all of them. After 5 seconds the sharp pain in my ribs got to much i gasped. "Guys not that i don't apperciate it but broken ribs." They all let go. i smiled at them all and the doctor walked in "Ms. Captor i see you are awake." I gave him the 'What no" look. I got right to the point "so doc when can i leave." he smirked " Right to the point i see." I nodded to him. "Well we are going to keep you over night then you can leave." I smiled and nodded "OK." he checked my vitals and left. every one looked my over. I sighed "go ahead ask but one question at a time." Kurt was first. "Who?" i answered after an hour of being interegated by them i was interogated by a police officer and told that dad would go to court and hopfully put in jail.

**A/N: Hey guys enjoy the chapther leave a coomet no flames! I will except constructive critasiam un less it's about my sucky spelling i know its bad just leave it alone!**

**LOVE,**

**Otaku001~**


	6. Chapter 6

I was released from the hospital. They were going to take me to an orphanage. Lucky for us Kurt begged his dad and step mom to let me stay with them till i turned 18. It took some convincing but after learning my story they said yes. so i was now in the custody of Mr. and Mrs. Hummel. Kurt drove me to my house to get my things. Kurt insisted on coming in and helping me. so here we are now walking through my run down home. we went up to my room and i Kurt packed my clothes while i packed my posters. when i finished i started helping Kurt. we got to the back of my closet where i had two small boxes labeled Luka. Kurt pulled them out and was about to open them. i caught him. "No Kurt don't open those!" "What why not?" he asked. tears welled up in my eyes. "Because it's not time yet." I answered. He gave me a confused look. "What do you mean?" "I can't look through it yet not until the anniversary." I answered. "The anniversary of what?" he asked. "Luka's death." I answered quietly. "Who is luka?" "My little sister." I broke down and kurt hugged me. soon i calmed down rubbing my eyes on my sleeves. "Sorry Kurt." I sniffled. "It's ok you don't have to be sorry." he answered. we grabbed my boxes and packed them into his car. Then we went to his house. we pulled up and were greeted by Mr. Hummel. i jumped out. and he walked up to me. He smiled and stuck out his hand to me. "So Your the famous Jackie My boys are talking about." I shook his hand. "Thanks for letting me stay with you Mr. Hummel." He grinned "Please call me Burt." I nodded. "Well thanks again Burt." He nodded and went inside and Kurt and i started unloading boxes. I was going to get the room right next to finn's. Kurt helped me unpack my things. I put Luka's boxes in the corner of the room. I put up all my posters and hung up my clothes. i Finished at 4:30. I grabbed my phone and ran down stairs. i saw Kurt sitting in the kitchen reading. i opened the fridge and pulled out several ingredients. " Hey kurt where do you keep the pots?" I asked him. He gave me a confused look and pointed at the cupboards and asked "Why?" "I'm going to make dinner for everyone." I answered with a smile. "Would you like to help?" i asked. He thought for a moment and nodded. "What are we making?" he asked. I grinned " An Italian dish called fettuccine Alfredo." He nodded and helped me. i plugged in my ipod to the dock Kurt had in the kitchen. i played my music till we finished dinner. Kurt and i were jamming out to Secondhand serenade when Burt walked in. He turned down the music and asked "What are you two doing?" "We are making dinner." Kurt answered i nodded. "Burt smiled "Thats great. I will get finn and Rachel to come help you." he said before leaving. I looked to kurt. "Did you know Rachel was here?" he shook his head. I shrugged and Kurt and i started putting the food together when Finn and Rachel come down. "Hey guys." they greeted. I waved and Kurt nodded. I handed Finn the plates and Kurt handed Rachel the silver ware. I turned the music back up and Kurt and i danced around the Kitchen. once we finished setting the table and getting the food out we all gathered at the table and ate. kurt and i got complements for the food. soon we finished and Finn and Rachel got stuck with dishes. I took a shower and got into my Jimjams. I wore baggy plaid pants a Long shirt with yellow sleeves and on it were my two favorite characters from homestuck. Karkat Vanatas and Sollux Captor. they were my favorites. I walked down stairs to find Kurt. I went into his room "Kurt~" i sang walking down to the basement. He grinned at me. "Hey Jackie what do you need?" he asked. I hung over the banister "Can we watch a rom-com together?" "Whats a rom-com?" he asked. I gaped "Kurt i thought you of all people would know what it is. A romantic comedy." His grinned "oh yeah i have tons of those of course we can! i usually watch them by myself or with Blaine." I clapped my hands "Yay! do you have the princess bride?" i asked excitedly. He nodded and grabbed it. "I will go make popcorn." I said running upstairs. I started some popcorn. i finished and ran down stairs and saw Kurt sitting on his couch with two blankets and pillows waiting to start the movie. i plopped down next to him sitting the popcorn in between us. we watched the whole. Movie. When it was finished Kurt had fallen asleep. I picked him up and moved him to his bed. i didn't want to deal with a grumpy Kurt in the morning. i straitened up the couch and took the empty popcorn bowl upstairs i washed it and put away. I went to my room and fell asleep.

~The next morning~

I was the first one up. so i made breakfast. i made pancakes and left it out so every one could eat. i went up stairs and got dressed. I wore black skinny jeans red converse and a t shirt with Gamzee from homestuck on it. i grabbed my bag and board and went down stairs. i was greeted by a sleepy Finn and Kurt." Burt was drinking coffee and Mrs. Hummel eating some of the pancakes i made. "Hey guys i'm going to go now see you at school." i said getting ready to leave. "Wait how are you getting there?" Burt asked. I held up my board "This is how." i answered. he gave me a skeptical look. I went out the door and jumped on m board and left.

~at school~

I was greeted by sam at my locker. "So how is living with Kurt?" "It was actually really fun Kurt and i watched rom-coms." i answered. He laughed thats good. I nodded. i shoved my stuff in my locker and turned to sam. "So i have a question to ask." I told him. He nodded. "Are dating now that you asked me to prom?" I asked. "We are if you want to be." he answered. I smiled and leaned up and Kissed him. Sparks flew as he kissed back. I heard a camera snap. and we pushed away. "About time you guys got together." said Kurt. I blushed and sam wrapped an arm around me. we all walked to our first class.

~After school in the glee room~

we all sat in the glee room stood in front. "So guys at the end of this week there is going to be an assembly and we are going to preform a set. Ok so for this set we are going to do I want Jackie to sing the lead." my eyes widen "What?" i chocked out. Rachel stood up "What do you mean she gets the lead!? I am way better than her!" OK first i was against being the lead but it was on now. "Oh hell no Rachel! you wanna play this game! Fine why don't we have a little competition winner gets the solo." She nodded "Good idea i will start." she said walking down to the band. She sang some I didn't hear the name. when she finshed i stooud up from my chair and walked down. I gave the band the son name and started.

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried  
And I don't know why

Slow it down  
Make it stop  
Or else my heart is going to pop  
'Cause it's too much  
Yeah, it's a lot  
To be something I'm not

I'm a fool  
Out of love  
'Cause I just can't get enough

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried  
And I don't know why

I'm just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared but I don't show it  
I can't figure it out  
It's bringing me down I know  
I've got to let it go  
And just enjoy the show

The sun is hot  
In the sky  
Just like a giant spotlight  
The people follow the sign  
And synchronize in time  
It's a joke  
Nobody knows  
They've got a ticket to that show  
Yeah

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze and love is a riddle  
I dont know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried  
And I don't know why

I'm just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared but I don't show it  
I can't figure it out  
It's bringing me down I know  
I've got to let it go  
And just enjoy the show

Just enjoy the show

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze and love is a riddle  
I dont know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried  
And I don't know why

I'm just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared but I don't show it  
I can't figure it out  
It's bringing me down I know  
I've got to let it go  
And just enjoy the show

dum de dum  
dudum de dum

Just enjoy the show

dum de dum  
dudum de dum

Just enjoy the show

I want my money back  
I want my money back  
I want my money back  
Just enjoy the show

I want my money back  
I want my money back  
I want my money back  
Just enjoy the show

when i finished every one was clapping. i bowed and smirked towards Rachel. stepped forward. "Well lets take a vote who votes for Rachel?" Finn was the only one who raised his hand. "Who votes for Jackie?" Everyone else rose their hands. I smirked at Rachel. "Looks like Jackie wins so what songs do you guys want to sing?" asked. "What kind of assembly is it?" i asked him. "Its just a pep assembly." he answered. I nodded "So we can sing what ever?" He nodded again. "Ok how about we start with A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton then go into carousel also by Vanessa Carlton and then hero and thieves by the same person." I suggested. "Wait why are all of them by her?" puck asked. "Because Lenka and Vanessa Carlton and the only chicks i listen to and Lenka doesn't really right peppy music and i refuses to do a pop song." i answered. satisfied with the answer we started practicing.

~After glee club~

We all walked out and kurt asked me if i wanted a ride home. i shook my head "No but thanks Kurt im going to go to the skatepark tell Burt i will e home by dinner." i said going with sam. I was taking Jamie to the skate park to show him some tricks. Kurt nodded and left i went home with sam we grabbed the kids and went to the skate park.

**A/N: this seems like a good stopping point ok so the song was The Show- Lenka please leave a comment no flames leeave a comment and i will give a shout out in the next chapter.**

**LOVE,**

**Otaku001**


End file.
